


Sleep Baby Sleep

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car rides, M/M, Pre-Relationship, suffering student Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: IwaDai + Cars





	Sleep Baby Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

3am  
Hajime - Can’t sleep?

3am  
Daichi - No

3am  
Hajime - Get up. Be there in a few

3am  
Daichi - Okay?..

His knees bounced up and down impatiently, his arms wrapped around his waist tightly while his eyes scanned the darkness spread out in front of him. Iwaizumi hadn’t replied to his questioning text and fifteen minutes had passed since. His hoodie and sweats weren’t much of a defense against the cold, the weather steadily growing chillier as fall drew closer. 

Rubbing his hands over the material of his hoodie Daichi stood, pushing away from the steps outside his dorm-house. Body exhausted from the stress of classes, mind unable to allow him to sleep long enough to chip away at the sleep deprivation consuming him; and now he’s frustrated that the one person he’d reached out to to distract him was now ghosting him. Pulling the keys from his pockets Daichi sighed in saddened defeat, hand raising to unlock the door when the sound of an engine drew closer. 

Turning, raised hand covering his eyes in an arc as blinding lights filled his vision, Daichi watched as the familiar vehicle pulled into the driveway. Smiling softly, bottom lip getting chewed between his teeth in a nervous tick, Daichi walked down the steps. In one smooth motion he yanked open the door and slid into the warm seat, his heart pounding against his chest as he pulled on his seat belt. His eyes met Iwaizumi’s sleepy, but friendly, and warm gaze. His heart skipped and his breath caught in his throat for a minute. He blamed the heat on his cheeks on the hot air of the car.

Daichi asked where they were going in a whisper. Iwaizumi grinned, the flash of white teeth sending shivers down his spine. Without answering Iwaizumi handed him a blanket from the backseat and told him to just relax, flicking the channels until soft melodies filled the air. Iwaizumi backed out of the driveway as Daichi wrapped himself in the blanket that smelled like Iwaizumi’s detergent and aftershave. Breathing it in deeply he buried himself in it up to his nose.

Iwaizumi drove around aimlessly till morning light brightened the sky into a pink-grey ombre. Daichi had fallen asleep within minutes of leaving his dorm-house, just like he’d hoped. His eyes watched the soft rise and fall of Daichi’s chest, a soft, fond smile spreading over his lips. Someday he’ll confess his feelings. Someday. But not today.


End file.
